In the technical sector in question various designs of lighting assemblies are known, these assemblies requiring fairly complex electrical and/or mechanical connections and the use of additional components and processes (for example the provision of cables, gluing processes, etc.), such that they give rise to somewhat complicated production processes which may be affected by major problems as regards manufacturing tolerances.
This gives rise to bulky designs which, for example, are unable to take advantage of the compact features which are offered by the use of LED light radiation sources, for example based on Chip-on-Board (CoB) technology.